Badass Gang
by krasivaya tantsovshchitsa
Summary: Rose escapes court and Adrian, Eddie, and Mia tag along to find the sibling that turns out to  be a sister, and she, Adrian, and Rose and Lissa are 'bound' together. Russia look out cuz here comes the badass gang, or do they go to L.A.? Hmmmmm...
1. What the Hell?

I just finished reading spirit bound…oh my god. It just…stopped. My mouth was gaping open at the last words. I wonder what it would be like if _I_ was the other Dragomir. Just then I came to my senses and did something that I would do I started cussing out the book.

I guess I was louder than I thought because my sister Ally came in telling me to shut it or my grandparents were going to have a heart attack. Thank god I knew Russian cuss words and a _few_ phrases and words otherwise they would have a heart attack from all the words that I as a 14 year old know.

…That would be an interesting conversation. I made a sign of locking my lips and throwing away the key. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled something not-so-incoherently about ME being childish…whatever. Sometimes I feel like I need to rip someone's head off so I listen to these songs that make me feel… well better in a twisted sense. I put my earphones in drowning in my own fucked up world. _Wake me up inside _by _Evanescence _came on. I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I thought of what happened that made my life fucked up. My body tensed so much I started to turn back and forth and scream but no sound came out, why did this song have to come on and make me remember? Tears leaked out of my clamped eyes, as the song ended another song that made me scream came on.

_Tear away _came on and made me feel exhausted and drugged but some parts I tensed up on. By the time the song ended I didn't feel like ripping someone's head off anymore well that's good, but I did feel like someone was watching me as dry and silent sobs racked my body. God, now I'm paranoid. My eyes quickly scanned the door way of my room and my window. I saw quick shadows dance across the night background of my window.

I know what you thinking, 'don't go outside, the only thing fast like that is strigoi', I was thinking that too, but my body subconsciously opened the door. I was quickly grabbed by some guy who stared to run with lightning speed. _Oh no, oh no, and oh no._ my mind chanted that over and over again. Then I remembered what my mom taught me about self-defense from a guy. I shifted my body which was really difficult in a steel grip where I can kick whoever was holding me in the 'golden spot'. He fell down like I planned, but he fell on top of me. Thankfully my arms got free when I tried to jump out of his steel grip while he fell. He lifted his head to hiss at me. His face was cold and pale like…death. His eyes ringed with red, his fangs were long and sharp. I did another move my mom taught me about self-defense that would kill a human but most likely distract him long enough for me to get a weapon.

The words that Dimitri told Rose ricocheted in my head _**'don't hesitate'**_. Using my palm I quickly- and as hard as I could- pushed upward on his nose. It was a clean kill if he was human, but I know this will give me five minutes tops to find a weapon. I could tell he was new because that would not do much if he wasn't. I quickly remembered the silver and HUGE necklace that I had on. I ran as fast as I could- which wasn't very fast- to the closest place with what looked like it would have a weapon.

I was in downtown Weatherford so Wal-mart wasn't far. I just found a reason to love 24-hour Wal-marts. Thankfully they turn off the cameras off on 12 am. And no-one was there. I guess the staff didn't think anyone would come at 4 am. Oh well, I should be thankful. I quickly ran to the gun department and grabbed a box of bullets and grabbed a gun. I loaded the gun with shaky hands. He quickly was standing in front of me with a pissed off expression.

"You know he said to bring you alive, not unharmed," a cruel smile played on his lips. He ran at me with his lightning speed, making me fly back on the impact. When I hit the floor the gun skidded a foot away. Thank god my hands were free. I promptly pulled the gaudy silver necklace and snapped it around his neck. I pushed him off me and grabbed the gun. I shot him in the heart five times but he was alive. I noticed the necklace was starting to strain away from his neck, oh no.

I tackled him to the ground with speed adrenaline enhanced, then again the only reason I was alive let alone standing was adrenaline… back to the point. I pushed on the necklace as hard as I could. The necklace was halfway through his neck before he pushed me off.

I didn't let the impact of hitting a counter, slow me down. I ran to the antique area and grabbed a sword out of the holder. I noticed the blade was as dull as my finger but as he quickly advanced on me I realized I had no other options. I swung the sword as hard as I could. The only way I made a dent was from remembering when rose did this and mason died. Blind rage engulfed me even though it shouldn't. Plus the rapidly burning cut helped. I swung the sword like a weed chopper. I could feel the blood spurting on me as I cut through arteries and… other stuff. It was disgusting, then again I couldn't tell. When I heard that sickening thud of his head falling and his body chasing after it, I felt… exhausted. But who wouldn't. I fell to my knees when I heard them come.

"Them" were easy to spot. The drunken Adrian was for once sober and looked like he was training to defend himself. What…I could tell a lot from muscle, I was trained well for many things. Rose, as badass as ever, coming in ready for a fight. Lucky her, she wasn't me. I saw Adrian with a stake in his pants and rose with one out and an extra one in her pants. That could have been useful 5 minutes ago. Rose was wearing some torn black skinny jeans and a sexy black tank top that said badass in red but looked like it was dripping. Adrian was… well Adrian, nothing can explain that better.

_**I**_ on the other hand was wearing some short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I could feel blood dripping from my head. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I passed out and they recovered from there shock of the scene. I could feel them hold me and scream at me. Jeesh guys, you scream at me when I'm passed out, that's nice. I felt their hands on my head, then a cold and hot then cold again whiplashed through me.

I felt the darkness and spirit at the same time mixing. I opened my eyes I could see auras, what the hell? Hers was a jet black and his was gold. I looked at myself and mine was a swirl of the two. Like smoke stuck in a contained space. Wtf? I shot up with speed that would impress strigoi when I heard a voice in my head. _What the hell she looks like a special mini Lissa?_ That sounded like Adrian. _What the hell? _Me and rose said… or, well thought at the same time. _Rose?_ There a voice that was innocent and sweet. _Lissa? _Asked rose.

_ What the hell? _This time it was all four of us who said it.


	2. bound'

I remembered when Lissa put walls up in her head and tried to do the same, soon I didn't have freaked out thoughts in my head. Rose soon followed my actions and did the same, after she finished the explanation and excuse for me. Now we're 'bound'. Oh my god. Rose didn't let the conversation carry on that much longer and gave me a stake. She called the alchemists and registered the kill under the name, 'Anastasia Guardov'. Clever.

"Come on we need new clothes." She stated emotionlessly. I was about to make some smartass quip when we both felt shock coming from Adrian. This whole 'felt' thing was weird and difficult to describe. I was pulled into his head which led to a pain in the ass headache. What I saw was as shocking as scary. All my looks had changed.

My layered red-blond hair was now Lissa blond but had crimson blood red streaks on the shorter top layer. My _body _touched the beautiful hair; the streaks weren't there before, that I know. My deep and dark blue eyes were now Dragomir green, but had that deep, dark, and stormy blue ring around them. Like strigoi red rings but the rings were blue.

My flat breast had swelled to at least a small C size. My stomach was flat and my hips were now wider and… my body looked like a dream. My freckled and scarred complexion was smooth and flawless now. I looked like I'm 17 not 14. I…er…_he _looked at Rose; she looked like Rose except now she had the same streaks. Wtf? I felt the presence of rose in his head too and man, everyone was shocked. If I wasn't so shocked I would have thought it comical and busted up laughing.

My height was finally filled in of being 5'6. I was the tallest in my school. Rose and I were now the same height, wow. We stood up knowing to just leave it in the back of our minds so we can go and don't be caught by the alchemists. We were standing around in an awkward silence. All three of us pulled out our steaks at a loud bang of someone knocking into something and everything on the shelf fell off.

"Fuck!" that voice was female.

"Shit," that was male. Wtf?

"Eddie, Mia, we told you to stay in the car," rose snapped. She slowly lowered her stake. "And we didn't listen," Eddie replied.

"Eddie, Mia?" I asked. They're guard went up immediately. "Who are you," they barked. Jeesh, you'd think they would be nicer.

"Back off, Eddie, she's my savior," rose said casually. Everybody looked at her weird. "What? She's gonna save my life,". "You know I think you listened to Dimitri's Zen life lessons way too much" I said before I could stop myself. My hand went up to cover up my mouth with speed that would impress a strigoi.

I quickly looked at my hand that moved nobody else noticed the speed of my hand. They were too busy watching rose wearily, of who was currently stone faced and staring at the wall. No! He didn't bite me I know that for sure there is no way I could be strigoi, no possible way. I ran with inhuman speed to the necklace that was now bloody and disgusting. I touched it and nothing happened, thank god.

I turned around just in time to see rose slam her body against mine with the same inhuman speed I used. We quickly started to grapple while in the corner of my eye I saw Eddie come at us with a stake in hand and a sad expression. "No! She wasn't even near the strigoi, and Rose, do I look fucking strigoi!" I screamed.

I pushed off from the top of me with inhuman strength that could kill a strigoi in .3 seconds. _Great….._ "Eddie, stop their both not strigoi but they are blood promised," Adrian said. Everyone looked at him like he just declared that strigoi are the nicest beings on earth.

"And what the _hell_ is that," said the first person to find their voice-Mia. Adrian responded, "Well when I was in school I took a folklore class and learned about the blood promised.""That doesn't answer the question," I said through clenched teeth. Obviously I was pissed, but who wouldn't when they are attacked by an 18 year old goddess who thinks you are a strigoi. I think you have the right to be pissed after what happened.

"It's where…."


	3. blood promised

Sorry for any confusion this is in Lissa's sibling's point of view to those who were wondering and are actually still reading this story. Thanx. :D

Previously on Badass Gang….

"It's where….."

Blood Promised

"It's where two Dhampirs-who are expectantly boys-"he said eying us while we glared. "Do incredible things and are chosen by a saint-alive or dead- to rid the world of-ahem- 'the evils lurking in the night'." He said the last part in a stuck up and prim voice.

"There's a blood born prophecy that states the 'return of the dragon' and 'the blood promised' you two have every sign of being blood promised except you two don't have a royal crest tattoo that appears. That's the part I was skeptical about in class. But the crest will appear and whoever's crest that is, you will have to protect them after you go on a 'journey'." from the way he says journey, I will interpret it being a dangerous and deep 'journey'….shit.

Adrian opened his mouth to tell us more but even though I really want to know what's happening to us, my patients were wearing thin and my anxiety about the alchemists showing up soon was as big as Texas. "We got to go NOW before they show up, you can tell us later. Oh and we need to stop by my house." I said while sheepishly looking down.

"Why?" they all asked at the same time. "I got to make sure my family doesn't think I'm kidnapped and get the police involved, okay?"I responded with anxiety leaking in to my voice.

"Okay, but what are you going to tell them," asked rose, she could _feel_ how upset I felt and was gentle, for that I was thankful. Right now I feel like if someone called me weird I would break down crying instead of making some hilarious and smartass retort.

I'm coming up with that as we speak," …what the hell am I going to tell them, obviously not the truth, but what?

Hey, sorry about it being so short but I was running out of time and I needed to update. I'm doing my best so enjoy.

Okay I have a question, should they go to L.A. or Russia to the Belikova's? Hmmmmmmmmm….…..


	4. Goodbye and Hello

We got in the black-ops style jeep- and yes I love the jeep- and drove to the house-shelter, roof, whatever you want to call it. When we arrived I quickly opened the window to my room that I share with my sister. I just hope to god that she isn't in there. "Jacquelyn?" (An: yes I do realize that this is the first time the name of the sibling has been said) _Shit!_ "Where the hell have you been? It is 6 in the morning and you plan to just waltz in here? I don't think so! I saved your ass when they noticed you gone," Ally exploded. I think that is the nicest thing she did for me.

Oh and you will just love my intelligent answer. "Ummmmmmm….." see told you. I just heard a voice in my head. _Use compulsion my child, you have mastered all the elements- fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. _The voice only sounded familiar when I realized the same voice I used in my head for any Anna lines while reading- guess I was right on the accent and everything.

All though I knew it was wrong to use- especially to my sister- I ran with my in-strigoi (I made a new word! ) speed to her and made her look in my eyes as I thought of something good to tell. Again Anna helped with the big problem. _Tell her you've been accepted to the best boarding school in the country on full scholarship called St. Vladimir's Academy._ Clever. _I heard that. _Oops!

"Ally I have been accepted to a boarding school called St. Vladimir's Academy, I have a full scholarship and I will leave right now." I could feel the magic run through me and the house. Everyone was affected that I wanted to be. Yay! I packed all the clothes I wanted; really I live with my grandparents so I don't want much of it at ALL.

I grabbed the only pairs of sexy underwear I have (2), and some sexy bras (2), some comfy t-shirts, and my black jeans with my favorite pair of converse (black high tops with silver studs on them like Avril's in the video on my profile) I put a brush through my hair and grabbed my most prized possession: the books that might save my life.

I ran out the door without looking back, embracing the life ahead of me, knowing that from now on, I will be on the run until we find out who killed queen bitch. But until then I will live my life- as Zadira. I walked right into the comforting arms Rose held out for me knowing I need a hug to embrace _this _life. Soon it was a big family hug in my- no not mine- a rock drive way walking down a dusty path with a Dragomir crest marking my palm with the head and wrapping its body to the crook of my elbow as a protector- my sister's protector.


	5. shopping

We got in the car silently and drove into the night. Finally penetrating the silence Mia started to talk. "Okay guys, I know we all don't have enough clothing for the 6 weeks we have so…" she paused for dramatic effect. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

"Damn Mia, that's my ear," Eddie complained while shriveling away in pain. Me and rose smirked and leaned toward Eddie and Adrian. "Ahhhhhh! Shopping!" we both screamed on the top of our lungs. All three of us laughed at the reactions to express their pain.

When we arrived at the Dallas mall it was 9:00 am. So we didn't really have a problem. No one slept during the ride but I think we can rightfully blame rose and me for that. Singing to the radio in a car full of tired people is not the best idea I ever had. It was still fun though.

We first went to Hot Topic and I bought some new converses that look exactly the same but it was real silver….. That could come in handy. I also found the Abbey Dawn collection and bought stretchy black leather pants, and a shirt that is hanging off a shoulder. Some fringed shorts with some black panty hose to go under, a white shirt with rips, some combat boots with the silver studs, a pair of fishnet stockings, and many more abbey dawn glorious products. (Look on profile)

Next stop: Victoria Secret! The girls and I raced ahead of the guys because they were packed down in bags and bags of clothes, ahhh, I love this trip. I grabbed this really lacey black then dark and deep purple lingerie. I swear it was purely made out of lace. The other two got the same stuff but the colors varied. We modeled the lingerie and I swear all the guys in the mall turned their eyes.

We also got some corsets to wear as shirts to fight sexily in. We. Look. Bad. Ass. My favorite was a corset that was crimson like my highlights with black lace covering it, it also came with bright red leather underwear, and yes I said underwear. We finally got back to the car and fell into a black peaceful sleep until the dream stalker showed up.

**Hey guys I know it is short but I've been sick with mono and tired as hell and also it might be turning into pneumonia, yeah so my luck is non-existent, enjoy the story! **


	6. Dreams

"Adrian, get your ass out here so I can hit you!" I screamed out into the beautiful garden, no doubt his grandmother's garden he takes Rose.

"If you're going to hit me then no!" he screamed back. "Fine I'll just find you," it wasn't that hard with my enhanced senses. I snuck up from behind him, his eyes shifted wearily as he remained still as a deer in the light of headlights from a monster truck. "BOO!"

He screamed like a little girl and dropped to the ground I was rolling around in from laughing too hard. When he got up he just smirked at me as I calmed down. His eyes scanned my body, lingering on my chest. I looked down confused; I was wearing the crimson corset and leather underwear.

I jumped up and started to hit him with all my strength. My fist swung towards his nose and I felt a crunch on impact. My arms and legs kept attacking from instinct. When I calmed down his injuries were two broken arms in three places each, swollen eyes, a broken nose, and his legs were broken in five places each, plus I smashed his windpipe; that'll teach him.

Oh god! What have I done! I crouched down to him and put my hands on his face, all of a sudden I saw this black shadow coming from me to him, it might be black but it felt good. I saw his injuries disappear before my eyes.

I jumped back when he was completely healed. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I-I don't know, I honestly don't know," I stuttered out shaking.

"My guess is that it is another power you got," he shrugged his well sculpted shoulders- wait did I really just think that! Damn. He pulled me to his chest and just held me. That's when I made the decision to approach a topic that I knew he wouldn't like.

"Adrian, you know Rose loves someone else, you know it and I know it. She can never fully love. I think you would be better as just her friend, you deserve someone who can love you completely, and she deserves to be with the love of her life." I said hesitantly.

"I know lil' dragon, but that is her decision to make, I want her to know that I care for her. But I also want her to be completely happy. She can't be that with me. I know it's wrong but I just hope that she can love me back. Cradle robber broke her heart by saying those four words, and I can't stand it that she is hurting." Adrian said passionately.

The tension in the air is so thick that you couldn't cut with a knife. So being me I just had to say something. "Lil' dragon, really?" I smirked and felt tingly all over that he made a nick-name for me.

He smirked back at me and said "you are a Dragomir so you are lil' dragon." I sighed dramatically. "What is it with you and little things; I'm only younger than you by five years!" he just laughed, and oh his laugh is pure heaven! He smirked knowingly at me, why- oh no he can read my thoughts! I quickly slammed my barriers up.

Only now did I notice how I was sitting in his lad wearing a corset and leather underwear. I shook my hair so it will fall around my face and hide the red. I heard an intake of breath as I did that. "Lil' dragon you have a moulnija mark, but it is crimson," he said curiously.

"What! It wasn't there before." I exclaimed in panic. Then I heard a glorious laugh of Anna. _Darling, every time you release a soul a crimson moulnija mark will appear, same for Rose. _I could tell Adrian heard it too. His expression was priceless! "You're waking up now," he said sounding disappointed. _See you in a few minutes. _I sent through the bond thingy.

When I opened my eyes I saw an impatient Rose glaring at me, and someone was shaking me, I turned and punched the bastard in the nose. It was definitely broken, and then I saw it was Eddie. Dammit! My hand quickly reached for his nose, when I touched his nose I saw the black shadow come from me again and it healed him.

"What. The. Hell." Rose said. I explained everything to them and Adrian just sat there looking bored. "Ok well we are at this poetry club to go strigoi hunting," Rose said while glaring at Mia.

"Ummmmmmm….. Ok." I got out of the car and immediately felt nauseous. Time for fun.


	7. Deathly Poems

We quickly grabbed a table and ordered some smoothies, that way we looked less like we were here to kill someone… or a few someones. Everyone was looking around for the strigoi that we knew were here because of the alarm in me and Rose. The person that has been calling on people to come and read got on stage and announced that they were going to pick someone random with a spotlight to read.

All of us were praying to god that we aren't picked, but guess what- I have the shittiest luck ever. I walked on stage scanning my brain for a poem I wrote. Suddenly I remembered I wrote a poem when I found out a family friend died. I grabbed the microphone and started to recite.

"This is a poem I wrote when I found out a family friend died (a.n. a family friend did die and this is really what I wrote when I found out)

Death….

Death surrounds us, shadows every corner, lurking for another victim

But is death a predator or a savior

I guess people wondered the same thing about Hitler and look at how that turned out

Some people tell you to mourn those who pass but you need to eventually get over it and live on

Some people tell you to not mourn their death but rejoice the lives that they lived

Some people are sobbing too hard to answer

And some tell you to get over it and it's natural

Most of the time they say it in the most obnoxious and insensitive way their blunt minds can think of like….

"Get the hell over it!" or "why you crying, just because your mom died doesn't mean you can start balling like a two year old!"

These people are real jackasses…."

When I finished the only people that were clapping were my group, I swear Adrian had tears from laughing so hard. I grinned at them. Then I scanned the rest of the room, bingo! The strigoi were in the back. I walked straight up to one and grabbed his collar and brought him to the alley way. He looked at me like I was crazy. I whipped out my stake and slammed it into his heart before he could blink.

I heard the door open from behind me and knew it was….


	8. Nightmare

I turned around to face the evil bastards. I smirked at them evily to show them I'm not to be fucked with. I saw a few of the twenty waver. "ATTACK!" the leader said. One at a time they came at me. The first fifteen were pretty easy, punch, kick, dodge, stake, duck, stake, and some random pattern like that. "The Chosen, it is an honor to be in your presence. It will be even better when your dead." He hissed the last part. "Huh, you too." I growled dangerously.  
The rest went down like a blur but the last one, the leader, kicked my bloody stake out of hand. Instincts took over and I set him a blaze. Great...now I'm like Sparky. I did a barrel-roll for my blood-soaked stake then put him out of his flamed misery. The back of my neck felt tingly as my body collapsed to the blood soaked pavement. In the back of my mind I heard the door open and close and my body was lifted into the car.

Then...dun,dun,dun...dream stalker showed up. "What is it, Adrian," I asked exasperatedly. Expecting him to pop out suddenly out with me in one of those stupid seductive outfits. I looked down at myself to find me dressed in the same blood-soaked clothes as before I passed out. "Lil Dragon, are you okay and what was that, you caught the strigoi on fire," he asked worriedly. I quickly explained all that i have learned from Anna, but i daresay i didn't say a word about the books. "Wow, thats amazing," he said awed.

When he looked at me that way it made my knees feel weak and my heart fluttered. Stop it Jacquelyn, he's going out with Rose! Oh god, now i talk to myself... "okay, so im going to wake up now, seeya in a few" I said. I quickly woke up and was bombarded with questions, I explained everything again. We pulled into a hoteland got the best suites possible. They were fucking awesome. "I call the king size!" I yelled when other mouths opened to call it. Ha! Suckers! I grabbed my belongings ( the clothes and books) and ran in there. I pounced on the bed and was asleep before i hit the pillow.

I felt myself being dragged back to before the memories crashing down on me like waves. 'Come here you little whore, just like your piece of shit mother' I felt my blood run cold as this played through my mind. No, no, no i cant be here again. The dream person ripped off my shirt and pants. 'You know she wont be back from work until 5' he whispered in my ear. this made me cry harder. he played with me for a little bit, messing with my developing 12 year old breast and god did that hurt. then he did it,he raped me, screaming things like calling me a whore and of the such.

I woke with the image of me on the cold hard floor surrounded in a puddle of blood. I curled up in a ball and cryed, cryed till i thought i couldnt. everything hurt, especially between my legs, i remembered when my mom got home she got me to the hopital and they asked me if i wanted pills that will make my barrier grow back in 6 months so that it would be like i was a virgin. Ofcourse i did, and that made me cry harder.

I reached onto the night stand and grabbed a dagger that i had there. I put it up against my skin and thinly sliced on one arm 'WHORE' and 'FAKE' on the other, watching as the blood dripped like tears down my arm. apparently my guard wasnt up and as i sliced my arm repeatedly up and down both arms over the words the door was being banged on and yelling bounced off of me. In my out of it state i could barely register the door being knocked down and i was shaken, i couldnt here anything clearly like i was under water.

Adrian and rose immediatetly started to heal me as soon as they saw me surrounded in my own blood, like a halo or aura surrouding my body. My pale and frail body. and then I was gone,asleep into ablivion...


End file.
